


A Calm Storm - Law x Reader

by trafalgartemptress



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Haki (One Piece), Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, New World (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trafalgartemptress/pseuds/trafalgartemptress
Summary: The reader is a new member of the StrawHat crew, enjoying a quiet night on the deck. A little bit of Law x Reader at the end.





	A Calm Storm - Law x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at some innocent One Piece drabble. At some point, I decided this could possibly turn into a multiple part fic? Because this honestly just feels like a beginning to me. No warnings, for now. This is all just fluffy drabble with feelings and a little bit of Law appreciation. No real spoilers unless you haven’t reached the Punk Hazard Arc.

How could a storm be so calm, yet terrifying at the same time? _Well_, you thought,_ I suppose The Grand Line has more complex mysteries than this one…_

It was late one night, somewhere not far off the coast of an autumn island. You were sitting on the top deck at the bow of The Sunny, with your back leaning again the carefully crafted railing; looking out over the port side, with a cup of now-cold tea and a notebook next to you. It wasn’t often that you found a quiet moment during the continuous adventure that was being a StrawHat Pirate – so you relished these quite moments when you could.

On this particular night, you had come up on deck to journal about the recent battle the group had been involved in. Nothing too crazy, just a minor run in with some Foxy-Pirate wanna-bees. The fight didn’t last long, and you were only slightly disappointed that you didn’t get to partake in a Davey Back fight. Having only heard about it, second hand from Chopper – you thought it sounded like a lot of fun.

Before you had even put pen to paper, you heard a thunder crash out across the water. In this moment, you noticed the waves were slightly rougher than they had been a couple moments before. In the distance, you saw a large, dark storm cloud pouring rain with an occasional lighting strike touching down to the waves. _“We should pass just outside a stormy belt-_“you recall Nami telling Franky earlier, as they were changing shifts for the helm, “_Just keep a steady course, and the worse we’ll feel are some choppy waves through the night_.”

As you sat and watched the storm across the waves, you recognized that if The Sunny had been caught up in it, you would be having a much different night.

The waves looked huge from where you were sitting, which meant they could only be immeasurable in person. The lighting strikes were bright and sharp, leaving jagged lines across your vision when you closed your eyes. The kind of lighting that could easily set Nami’s tangerine trees ablaze. And though The Sunny was the strongest, and most well-built ship any of you had ever known – you could see that the winds were strong enough to challenge the stitching of any sails.

Yet, as you sat and watched that terrifying ocean storm, it calmed you. Something about the rocking of the ship and the roar of those thunderclouds made you feel alive. Breathing in the crisp, almost chilly air, you tasted the familiar scent of autumn, and were sudden struck with the thought of how glad you were to be alive and on this adventure. At that moment, you realized how similar being a StrawHat was to watching this storm.

Since the day Luffy extended his hand, declared you his friend, and demanded you join the crew – there hadn’t been a moment without some kind of looming threat or danger. Not that this wasn’t to be expected, what with being a member of one of the most notorious pirate crews in The New World. But it was more constant than you had originally bargained for. Between bounty hunters, rival pirates, the navy, and the Grand Line itself – you were always looking over your shoulder or preparing for the next battle. However, never once had you lost this sense of calm that came with being a StrawHat. Maybe it was that power of friendship, or whatever it was that made your captain so trustworthy- or maybe it was the group as a whole.

You had become quite the haki user over the last few years, and definitely knew how to hold your own in a fight. But this feeling of calm and security wasn’t something you had even known before leaving home, and certainly not when you were out of your own. This feeling of safety, you thought, came from the group you now saw as your family.

From knowing your captain was someone without hesitance, who would never let a friend down or back down from a promise; to his right hand man that possessed the power of a demon when it came right down to it, even if he had zero sense of direction. From your tried and true navigator that guided you through the worst storms to the twirly eye browed chef that thought flattery would get him anywhere, and always made the best food. From knowing your sweet doctor was prepared to treat any injury, or quickly learn how at a moment’s notice – to the cowardly sniper that always knew how to make you laugh and could hit any target he was challenged with. It also came from the mother and father figures you had come to trust with any problem or worry that every came to mind; they were steadfast and encouraging, just as much as they were an asset in battle. Even the strange, but good-natured musician was able to make you feel at home with his melodies for any occasion.

Without even meaning to, you had started to write your thoughts down in your journal, with tears of happiness misting over your (color) eyes.

Suddenly, a weight fell upon your shoulders, pulling you abruptly from your thoughts and leaving an ugly line off the edge of the current page you were scrawling on. You blinked away a lingering tear and felt your defenses power up in your core, ready for those always impending battles you had become so used to.

“Name-ya, are you trying to strain your vision? Or do you possess a night vision you’ve failed to mention?”

It had taken you a moment to process the situation, but you relaxed immediately as you understood the weight was a yellow hoodie that had been laid across your shoulders, and the assailant was one of the most recent additions to your world – Trafalgar Law.

His light grey eyes looked almost amused as he observed your cozy set up, and he seemed to be biting back the smallest of smirks at your reaction.

You had a casual friendship, at best; though you had fought side-by-side in recent sea battles, and you always admired his power. Though, this might have been the first time you were admiring him in a little more... personal way. He was wearing a short jacket and jeans, his tattooed chest bare to the autumn air; his slightly tanned skin had a soft glow from the moonlight and the distant lamps in the cabins. You also couldn’t help but notice the lighting strikes across the waves were casting a harsh light that illuminated the sharp lines of his jaw, throat, and torso muscles.

Dragging yourself out of your sudden admiration, you giggled lightly as your brain finally acknowledged that the ever-stoic ally had slid a joke in with his sarcasm.

**“The Grand Line is full of mystery Torao – and so am I.”**


End file.
